All I Can't Say
by happydays25
Summary: Kurt & Blaine are roommates in college. Blaine pulls long nights writing new music and Kurt makes him coffee every morning. Kurt's pretty sure he's in love and Blaine is clueless.


They were both freshmen at NYADA, Blaine was a composition major and Kurt was a musical theatre major. At first, Kurt had been nervous about what kind of roommate he would end up with as he filled out his housing preferences. However, when he arrived at his dorm he found cute, shy Blaine Anderson. He was such a gentleman and Kurt was relieved.

They spent their first night talking about their favorite vogue covers (of course they both said Marion Cotillard was at the top of their list), Kurt's desire to makeover Nancy Grace, and Blaine's love for Roxy music. After that, Kurt was pretty sure he was already in love with Blaine. His roommate, Blaine. His adorably _endearing _roommate, Blaine.

A few days later, Kurt found himself attempting to flirt with Blaine. He was so attractive and Kurt couldn't help himself. Whenever he would try a compliment or a quick line, Blaine would look ready to reply, but his cheeks would flush and then just look up toward the ceiling and smile. It became a daily routine between the two.

Another routine of theirs started after their classes picked up. Kurt would always spend his evenings in a practice room singing scales and practicing Broadway numbers for his assignments. He'd usually get home around 9:30 p.m., exhausted and ready to fall in bed. When he would walk in their dorm, Blaine was usually hunched over his keyboard playing parts of some song he was currently writing. As soon as Blaine would sense Kurt's presence, he'd stop and turn around to say hello to Kurt. They would quickly chat about their days. During they'd steal flirty glances at one another. Blaine would then pull out his headphones and say "inspiration strikes". He'd smile, turn on his little lamp perched on his desk, and go back to playing.

Usually Kurt woke up once in the middle of the night around 2 a.m. to use the bathroom. Almost every other night he'd wake to an animated Blaine, plunking at the keys and swaying to his music. Blaine's computer would be on his bed, connected to his keyboard to capture the music he was playing. Kurt would smile fondly at his roommate and go use the restroom. He would fall back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow again.

Kurt would wake up every morning around 6 a.m. It gave him time before he had to leave for class to shower, do his daily moisturizing routine, and make a pot of coffee for Blaine. Then he would gently wake Blaine so he wouldn't be late to his classes.

Today Blaine was impossible to wake up since he'd been up all night for the past two nights. Usually, he ran on a late night schedule.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt whispered. He felt sad having to wake him up after such a long night. He saw that Blaine's computer was still open from mixing whatever composition he'd been working on. "Wake up," he said louder as he stood at the end of Blaine's bed.

"Wh-what?" Blaine's voice was raspy as he sat up a little, his curls in a crumpled mess.

Kurt smiled at him while Blaine looked around a little lost. "Did you stay up all night?"

"Uhm...did I?" Blaine rubbed the heel of his hand into an eye as he tried to wake himself up.

Kurt just nodded a little as he came around to the side of Blaine's bed. "I made coffee." He continued to smile at Blaine's sleepy expression. He was just so damn cute.

Blaine looked up at him with a dopey smile on his face and said, "You are the best." Before he turned back and buried himself back into his pillow.

Kurt yearned to say something simple like, "I like you" or "You're really cute." But, as Kurt was heading to the door he called out, "You have to get up or you'll be late for your class. I'll see you tonight!" And just like that he shut the door on his sleeping roommate and his feelings.

When Kurt got home that night he found Blaine sitting in his bed with his laptop on his thighs and his headphones on. Kurt was a little shocked to see that Blaine wasn't sitting at his keyboard.

As soon as Blaine saw Kurt he took off his headphones. "Kurt!" Blaine smiled from ear to ear and Kurt's heart jumped into his throat. "I've been waiting for you to get here. I wanted to ask you a favor." Blaine moved his laptop to the end of his bed and situated himself so that he was sitting on the edge. He patted the space next to him, looking expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt sat his book bag down, took his jacket off, and laid it on his chair. "Well, aren't you just full of energy? It was my magical coffee skills wasn't it?" Kurt gave Blaine a little wink and right on cue Blaine's cheeks reddened and he tilted his head back with a smirk. Kurt wanted to kiss the red from his face, but controlled himself as he sat next to Blaine. "Seriously, what's up?"

Blaine looked back down and stared into Kurt's eyes for a moment. "A song." Blaine's voice squeaked a bit. "I mean, I wrote a song that means a lot to me and I was wondering if you'd sing it to- I mean, _for _me." The blush was still visible on his face as Blaine grabbed some sheets of paper from behind him and got up to sit at his keyboard.

"Blaine, you know you can sing just as well as I -" Kurt began.

"I can't. I'm not a real singer. I can play and write music, that's my passion. Singing is just an afterthought. But, you ... I've heard you sing and it's beautiful. You put your entire being into it and I just really need you to sing this for me." Blaine's voice turned quiet after his speech and he turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt was pretty sure this was the most beautiful he'd seen Blaine look during the past few months. He wanted to get up and kiss Blaine, but his nerves got the best of him and all he could say, "ok".

An invisible weight seemed to lift from Blaine's shoulders as he pointed to another stack of papers next to Kurt. "That's the music and lyrics; you can read music, right?" Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine turned back to his keyboard.

Blaine began playing and Kurt could tell he was shaking slightly, but the notes were arranged beautifully and Kurt already knew he was going to like the song. He began singing the opening lyrics, not thinking much of them. It wasn't until the chorus that Kurt began really reading into the words he was belting.

_How can I be for you._

_How can you be for me._

_When all I can't do._

_All I can't say._

_How can you look at me that way._

_How can you be for me._

_How can I be for you._

_Please let me say._

_All I can't say._

_Just let me love you someday._

Kurt's tried to sing the next verse, but the words were stuck in his throat. He wasn't sure if this was just a song or if Blaine was trying to tell him something, but whatever it was, it was beautiful.

"Kurt?" The keyboard was silent all of a sudden and Blaine was turned around and staring at Kurt. He obviously had stopped singing and didn't realize it.

"I'm sorry. I just… Is this? Do you...?" Kurt could not find the right words to say to Blaine in that moment. Kurt tried swallowing the lump down to prevent himself from crying, but he found a tear slipping down his cheek anyway.

"Yes," was all Blaine said and then he was moving to sit next to Kurt again. "I've been thinking about you since I saw you and I just never knew how to approach you in a romantic way." Blaine blushed again and this time Kurt didn't hesitate to lean across and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for the song. It is lovely. I need to read the rest of it, but I love it. I really do." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed lightly. "Wait. Is this what you've been doing the past two nights? I've seen you stay up late before, but hardly ever overnight." Kurt was worried about Blaine putting himself under stress.

"Yes, but I needed this to be as perfect as possible. I just like you so much and I wanted you to be impressed. It paid off, didn't it?" Blaine laughed a little and moved forward to press his forehead against Kurt's.

"For someone as shy as you, I can't believe you wrote me a song. You could've just asked me out on a date, you know." Kurt leaned back to look into Blaine's eyes.

"That's still coming. Besides, a guy can change." Blaine whispered to Kurt like it was top secret, sporting a big cheesy smile.

"Can they, Mr. Charming Serenader?" Kurt knew it was a lame line, but it received the desired effect. On cue, Blaine's cheeks flushed and he looked up and smiled. Some things never change.


End file.
